Masked
by One with the Purple Eyes
Summary: Draco fears no lady will ever fall in love with him. But he takes a brave step and goes to the ball anyway. There finds he himself dancing with none other than Loony Luna. Probably AU, but haven't decided yet.


**A/N (Author's Note): I have no idea what world this is in. I'm not even sure what time period and if there will be magic. Hopefully, I will decide by chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters.**

AN EXTREMELY LOONY EXPERIENCE

Draco stood before the mirror gazing at his gaunt reflection. The outfit made him look fine, 'tis true, but he was so sallow faced and pale, he feared no maiden would ever fall in love with him. With a sigh, he left the mirror and began to pull on his shoes. He tied the laces and started to leave the room. Unable to stop himself, he glanced back at the mirror. That was all it took.

Draco's eyes began to well with tears. How would anyone ever fall in love with him? Draco sat down defeated. _I can't go there_, he thought. _I'm not handsome. One look at my face will prove that to any young woman even vaguely interested._ Draco sighed, but quickly stopped. He had an idea.

Running to his trunk, he rummaged through the bottom searching desperately. Finally he procured a small black object. He carefully fastened the small black mask around his face. He smiled. _This might work_, he thought. One look in the mirror convinced him. He would go to the party, and he would go without shame. Lifting his chin bravely into the air, Draco stood and exited the room.

…

Draco arrived at the party half an hour late—he didn't care. He slipped inside and joined a few people who were gossiping by a small round table.

"Would you like to dance?" came a voice from behind him.

Draco turned suddenly, but the request had not been for him. The man next to him stood up proudly.

"Why yes, lady." The man was tall, with dark hair that flew over his forehead. Draco envied him.

_I'll never be like him_, Draco thought. _The girls will never be coming up to me to ask _me_ to dance. Should I try asking someone myself?_ Draco, a little nervous, walked up to an interesting looking girl who was seated in a chair in the far corner staring fascinated at the ceiling.

Draco cleared his throat nervously. The girl's eyes moved towards him. Up close Draco now realized he was facing Luna, a very odd girl a year younger than himself.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked in a dreamy voice.

Draco turned red in embarrassment. "How did you know it was me?" he hissed.

"Your smell. Everyone else smells like cheap cologne. You've got on the real thing, haven't you." Luna half-smiled dreamily.

"Oh," Draco said slightly confused. He started to turn away. He wasn't sure he could do this. He wasn't even sure he wanted to dance with anyone anymore, let alone Loony Luna.

"You look nice, though," commented Luna. "Except for the mask. It hides your face."

Draco thought to tell her that that was the whole point of wearing a mask but decided to hold his tongue. As it was, Luna continued talking.

"Daddy says it's always best to show who you are naturally without adding makeup or masks. But it seems you wear a mask all the time."

"I…what?" asked Draco confused. What did she mean by he wore a mask all the time?

"You're really not as cruel as you seem. You're not comfortable with who you are. You make fun of people, because you're jealous. You're a Slytherin at heart—cunning but not very brave."

"What?" Draco was flabbergasted. No one had ever spoken to him so bluntly. He couldn't figure out if she was being rude or if that was just who she was. The scary part was that she had just spoken his thoughts for the past few months.

"But don't worry," Luna said. "That happens to most people your age. Ron went through it too. Always hanging in Harry's shadow, but then when Hermione chose him, he realized that he was special and important, and different than Harry. You just need to find someone who can show you that you are important." Luna stood up. "Let's dance!" she declared loudly.

Draco turned bright red. He was unsure of whether to take her arm or not. The comment had been extraordinarily random. "As long as you don't call me Draco while others are watching," he mumbled as he took her arm.

Luna led him straight to the middle of the ballroom. Then she started dancing…strangely.

"Luna," Draco said. He grabbed her flailing wrists and circled her around as the dance called for. "Let's follow the steps," he said.

Luna nodded, wide eyes staring straight into Draco's. To Draco's surprise, Luna stayed silent throughout the whole dance and followed the steps exactly. When the dance ended, Luna said awkwardly, "You dance really well." Her voice had lost its dreaminess.

Draco stood there, lips unable to move. A couple bumped into him; another dance had started. Still Draco did not move. He and Luna locked eyes and kept them locked. Then Luna, at last, nervously twirled around.

"Luna," said Draco. She stopped, but did not turn to face him. "I'll see you again soon."

Luna turned and her face twisted into a smile. "As long as you're not wearing a mask then."

Draco couldn't help but smile. Luna seemed to take that as a yes. Her smile widened and she turned around skipping happily to the door.

Draco watched her leave and then went to a chair. He sat down and thought. What just happened? Why had Luna looked at him so? Did she like him? He thought harder. Did he like her back? She was Luna, the looniest girl he knew. How could he like her? But he felt so…so…good around her. He felt like she understood him. Sure she was a bit crazy sometimes, but maybe every one would be just as crazy if they (as Luna would put it) discarded their masks. Draco bit his lip. Was she the one? Was she the "Hermione" that would put him back on his own feet?

"Would you like to dance?" The voice came from above.

Draco looked up startled. "What?" he said.

"I said, would you like to dance?" Draco looked up at the girl. She was a Ravenclaw. He seemed to remember seeing her somewhere before. She had curly blonde hair and was smiling.

"Um," said Draco. Draco heard some giggling. He glanced behind the girl and saw of few of what he presumed to be her friends. He saluted them smiling gently. They giggled and talked excitedly amongst themselves.

"Please, will you dance?" asked the girl again.

Draco stood up. "Why not?"


End file.
